Student Therapy
by IDontDance.Ever
Summary: "You know, Berry, if you really wanted to make my mind better, they do say that making out is the best type of therapy"


**Disclaimer:** I dont own Glee or any of the characters or storylines. We good?

**Word count: **7,000+ (and it was only meant to be 2-3000...)

**Summary: **"You know, Berry, if you really wanted to make my mind better, they do say that making out is the best type of therapy"

**A/N: **While this isnt my first story on this site, this _is _my first Glee story, so any comments or constructive critisism is welcome as it could help me with writing fior this fandom. But please dont make the critisism too mean, because I may cry. And I really dont like crying. Makes my eyes go all blotchy and ugly.

Also, this is rated 'T', but it reaches a borderline 'M' in some parts...so, if you say there wasnt a warning, there was. It's right here. Also, this story is slightly AU, just in case you get a little confused. :)

Dedicated to CarmillaD, who left me such awesome comments on my stories on deviantart and told me if I were ever to write a Puckleberry one to tell here. Well, here it is!

* * *

><p>"I didn't do it"<p>

Principal Figgins sighed and put his head in his hand. "Puckerman, we know you did it. There is no denying it, that won't help you now"

"Where's your proof that I did it, Figs? Could have been anyone at this school" Puck leaned back in the chair and stared over the desk at the principal. No matter how up-class his office looked, that man would never look powerful. He smirked. Heck, even he had more power over this school than the guy, and he was some low-life senior with a giant ego problem.

"I have video evidence of you spraying the fire extinguisher all over the floor of the corridor-and then riding down it on the janitor's cleaning trolley! Such behaviour will not be allowed at this school! What if there had been a fire? Or a cleaning job that needed to be done? Without those two important things that you have wasted, the school would be in dire jeopardy"

"Since when does this school have video cameras?"

"Since Ms Sylvester deemed it appropriate to keep what she called a close eye on the student body and all their shenanigans…and after this stunt, I do not blame the woman"

Puck scoffed. "Jeez, that lady really is bat-shit crazy…" Figgins slammed his fist down on the desk, making Puck jump.

"Swearing in my office will not be tolerated, Puckerman! Just like the slip-and-slide incident! I have had to take evasive action on what you have done, organising counselling sessions for your obviously troubled mind, safe guarding the rest of the fire extinguishers as to prevent this from ever happening again, even calling your mother"

Puck sat up straight in his seat. "Wait a second, you called my-"

"NOAH ABRAM PUCKERMAN! You had better explain yourself _this instant_! I did _not _raise any son of mine to behave in this manner!" Puck turned around to see his mother standing at the door of Figgins' office, her arms crossed. He swallowed, before speaking.

"Hey mom…"

* * *

><p>"The first meeting of 'The Young Counsellors' is now in order! To start off our session, are there any questions?" She noticed a guy with his hand up and indicated to him. "Yes you, up the back. State your name and your question before the rest of the members"<p>

The guy lowered his hand and cleared his throat. "Uh hi, I'm Mark Crevice…and no offence, but when were you voted the head of this club? Cause, I don't remember any election" A few of the members nodded their heads in mutual agreement and confusion.

Rachel Berry straightened herself up before answering. "Well Mark, I just assumed as the only student in this school that is a part of every club, in both small and big roles, that I would be the best candidate for ruling over this club. What with my exceptional leadership skills, and experience in having high roles in many other school clubs, no matter how big or small, I just figured that I would be the best candidate for the job. Do you wish to argue with that?"

"Uh, no…" Mark said. "Wouldn't really know how to anyway" Rachel smiled at him, before turning to the rest of the people in the small classroom.

"Are there any other questions before we begin?" Rachel spotted a girl opposite her in the circle of tables, and indicated for her to speak.

"Yeah, I'm Marsha Wilson, and I'm a little confused. Why does this club even exist?" The girl was chewing gum and Rachel could smell it from her seat. Strawberry flavoured. Does terrible things to the vocals.

"Marsha, may I ask the reason you are here?" she said, her tone remaining polite. Niceness was the way to get where you wanted in this world, and Rachel made sure she maintained that kindness at all times.

"Extra credit, and this club sounded easy" Rachel nodded and muttered a 'right'.

"Well, Marsha, this club was set up by our _wonderful_ principal in the hope that we, as a group, could offer free counselling to any of the students in our school who were in need of it" Marsha nodded.

"Wait, what happened to our old counsellor?" said a girl sitting three seats down from Rachel.

"Miss Pillsbury? Well, she, uh…"

* * *

><p>"Clean…clean…everything must be clean" Emma muttered while two burly men strapped her to a hospital bed and started to wheel her into the ambulance. Principal Figgins stared with a hand over his mouth as the doors were shut, and the ambulance drove away from the school. Mouldy grapes should really not have that much of an effect on people.<p>

"Where on earth am I going to find another counsellor now?"

* * *

><p>"She had to leave. Personal business. Speaking of which, our first client!" Rachel said with a chirpy voice, pulling a file out of his bag and dropping it on the table. "Noah Puckerman, known to most people simply as Puck. I'm sure you're all aware of the prank that Puck pulled last week with the fire extinguisher and the trolley" Up the back, Mark smirked.<p>

"Hell yeah, that was freaking hilarious, did you see how he-" He was cut off by a glare from Rachel. "Sorry…"

* * *

><p>Puck groaned in his seat as his mother and Figgins talked over the advantages of counselling. "I don't wanna go see a fucking school shrink .Do we even <em>have <em>a guidance counsellor anyway?" Sarah Puckerman glared at him and he shrunk in his seat.

"You see, Puckerman, we have a new club starting at our school where some of our brighter students take it upon themselves to give therapy to those in need of help of the mind" Principal Figgins said, tapping the side of his head. Puck raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right…so which _student _is going to be counselling me?"

* * *

><p>"Anyway…I volunteer to take the first client and to be the counsellor for young Puck, in the hope that you can all learn from my experience from the therapy. Are there any objections?" Everyone in the room shook their heads. Marsha still looked a little confused. "Excellent," she said, banging a fake wood hammer on the table. "The first meeting of 'The Young Counsellors' is now adjourned!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel sat behind the desk in Miss Pillsbury's old office. She checked his watch (and then the clock on the wall, just to be sure). Puck was late. Forty-two minutes to be exact. She straightened out her blouse and smoothed down her skirt. Rachel was on the verge of calling the principal when Puck walked through the door.<p>

"You're late" she said as he took a seat in front of her. He shrugged before dumping his bag down on the floor.

"Didn't realise I got in trouble for being late for these things" Puck looked her body up and down before focusing his eyes on her blouse. He smirked when she huffed and did up three more of the buttons. The nametag which she had stuck on her chest read _Rachel Berry_. Puck wondered why she really needed a nametag.

"Well, Puck, you should really be taking these counselling sessions seriously –I know I am" Puck rolled his eyes as he watched the girl in front of him go through a file that looked suspiciously like his permanent record.

"Didn't realise my file was that big"

"You _have_ done a lot of stuff Puck, it really shouldn't come as a surprise" She put down the folder and crossed her arms, staring him deep in the eyes.

"Why?" she said. Puck stared at her.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it?" she said. He shrugged again.

"I dunno, guess I just felt like it" Rachel nodded, and wrote something down on in a notebook.

"Any trouble's at home, Puck?" she asked, still writing.

"None that I wanna talk about" Rachel wrote that down too. Puck was getting annoyed.

"Look, how long to I have to stay in here for? It's gonna be bad for my rep if anyone sees me in here"

Rachel looked up at him. "Is that what it was all about? Your reputation at this school?" For some reason, Puck couldn't bring himself to look in her eyes. He didn't know why, wasn't like he had to prove anything to her.

"I just like being on top, s'nothin wrong with that" A small smile grew on Rachel's face.

"I don't know, a girl might find that a little boring after a while"

"Did you just make a dirty joke?" he asked, a little shocked and a little proud. Rachel shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed.

"That's all we have time for today, Puck. Next session, please try and come a little earlier so we can have a better conversation about your thoughts, your lateness today means I have to cut it short" Rachel picked up her bag, folders and notebook, and made her way to the door. Pulling himself out of the chair, Puck grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Call me Noah" he said, before he pushed his way out the door and down the corridor. Rachel rubbed at her skin where his hand was before pulling the door shut behind her

* * *

><p>At home, Puck was lounging on the couch with a can of beer, watching a documentary on the discovery channel that looked suspiciously like animal porn.<p>

"And this particular part of the male Sperm whale's anatomy is known to reach a weight of…"

Yep. Definitely animal porn. The discovery channel had outdone themselves with tonight's shows.

The door swinging open brought Puck's attention away from the TV and towards the hallway, where his mother was struggling with several shopping bags.

"Oh no, Noah, please stay where you are…I don't need any help with these at all" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Puck just smiled back.

"That's good to know, Ma. I'm kinda comfy in my seat" As he turned back to the set, he heard his mother let out a sound of annoyance.

"And you'd better hope that's a can of soda in your hand"

"Course it is, Ma. I would _never_ drink while underage"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "How did the therapy go today, Noah?" she asked, putting away the groceries.

"Was alright. Only went for about five minutes, so not too suicide-inducing" Sarah paused in the act of putting a box of cereal on top of the fridge.

"Your principal told me the sessions would last 45 minutes – Noah…" Her voice was laced with warning.

"I kinda turned up a bit late, s'not like those things are important anyway. I'll save you some time and effort now, Ma, by telling you that no therapy shit is gonna stop me from doing what I do" Puck crossed his arms in front of him. In his mind he was right – no way was some bossy chick in old lady (yet somehow incredibly sexy) skirts going to change his rebel ways. He was a badass and he was going to stay a badass. Plain and simple.

"Noah Puckerman! You will be attending these counselling sessions _on time_ every _time_, or God help me, I'll…I'll confiscate your X-box" Puck froze in his seat. No. Not that. _Anything_ but that.

"Ma, you can't do that! I need my X-box, it's like, my everything!"

"Well, Noah, unless you turn up to those sessions, you will find yourself everything-less for a very long time" With that she turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen, throwing one last comment over her shoulder.

"And Noah…while I am aware that you _are_ an over-sexed hormonal teenage male, I still find it highly disturbing that you watch whale porn. Please, for the sake of my sanity, can I catch you watching normal pornography just once?" Sarah chuckled, while Puck scowled.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school today?" Rachel's Daddy Jacobus asked over the dinner table.<p>

"It was fine thanks, Daddy" she replied, pushing her food around her plate. "I had my first counselling session from my new club"

"Who was it, sweetie?" asked her other father, Kevin.

"Noah Puckerman. A nice young man, albeit quite rebellious. I sense he's slightly troubled inside, and I think that my therapy techniques could help him a lot. I just know that if he gets back on his feet, he could do really well in life. He's rather charismatic, with a good resume and more knowledge in that head of his, I think he could get a job easily" Her fathers exchanged a look with each other.

"Charismatic, you say…" Kevin held back a small chuckle. "Sounds like someone has a crush"

She huffed at the idea. "Dad! My feelings towards Noah are strictly plutonic, as any good therapist/client relationship – the fact that you would even suggest otherwise, it's, well, it's just…ugh!"

"Don't worry, pumpkin, we believe you" Jacobus said, with a smile on his face that suggested otherwise. Rachel glared at the two of them (half-heartedly, but the intent was there) and went back to her dinner, attempting at a change of conversation.

"I don't suppose either of you saw the whale documentary tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Hey shrink, when's our next meet?" Rachel paused pulling a book out of her locker to see Puck standing behind her, holding a slushie in his hand. Her defences immediately went up, with her eyes scrunching closed, one hand over her face, another over her chest and her body slanting away from the offending drink.<p>

Puck stared at her with a raised eyebrow, before coming to a realisation.

"Chill, Berry. I'm not gonna chuck this on you. What makes you think I would anyway?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Man-hands! Heads up!" Karofsky pulled his arm back and slingshot it forward, sending the remnants of a cherry slushie all over Rachel's face and chest, staining her white sweater a pale shade of pink.<p>

Rachel walked out of the girl's bathroom, drying her hands on her skirt, to be met by a cold drink being poured over her head. Shocked, she pushed the wet hair off her forehead to be met by a grinning Azimo. "Hope you like the rain, girl" He laughed as he walked away, leaving the dripping girl behind him.

* * *

><p>"Footballer's can be mean" she stated, lowering her arms slowly. "And our next session is tomorrow, please don't be late again"<p>

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I'll be there on time, believe me" he said as he turned away from her, heading down the hall.

"What, did your mother threaten you?"

"Something like that!" he yelled out behind him

The next day, Rachel found herself sitting at Miss Pillsbury's desk again. The room, she had noticed, was exceptionally clean. Then again, it was Miss Pillsbury. And she was not a woman known for being messy.

Puck walked in, pulling his letterman jacket off and draping it over the chair as he sat down.

"You're late" Rachel pulled her notebook out of her bag, along with Puck's file.

"Yeah, like two minutes"

"Punctuality is everything in this world, Noah, one of the keys to success. You do want to succeed, don't you?"

"It's not whether I want to or not, Berry. I don't have it in me, that success bone, or whatever" Rachel slammed the file down on the table, and quite frankly, the look on her face scared the living shit out of Puck.

"Noah Puckerman, I don't want to _ever_ hear you say that you don't have what it takes. Because you do, you really do! All you have to do is try, and when you do, you can accomplish almost anything. You could be something big in this world, Noah, but not if you say you're not going to make it"

Puck stared at her gobsmacked, trying to find his voice in his throat. "You…actually believe in me? For real?"

"Of course I do. I would be rather stupid not to. From your grades, I can see that you are intelligent; you just lack the concentration and effort that is needed to get the extra marks. Maybe after these therapy lessons I could tutor you, help you get on your feet. But for now, I need to find out about your childhood to draw a picture of your life to help me help you. It says on your file that you are raised in a single parent family, said parental figure being your mother. May I ask where your father is?"

His face changed from surprised to angry in a period of three seconds. "Oh, hell no, Berry. I'll answer any question but that one. Heck, I don't even talk to my Ma about shit like that, what makes you think I'll talk to you about my dad?"

"My mum didn't want me either" she said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?" he said, a little confused. What the hell was she on about?

"My mother," she said. "I was put up for adoption when I was a baby. My daddies bought me home from the hospital when I was just a few days old, and don't get me wrong – they gave me all the love they could give, pampered me, made sure I was always happy. But, I never felt whole, you know? Like there was something missing from my life, a female figure. Someone who would do my hair up nicely for me, like all of the other girls at school. Someone who would teach me how to put makeup on, and how to talk to boys without dissolving in a fit of giggles. Someone who I could talk to about girl stuff and all the things that were going wrong in my life that my dad's, bless their hearts, just wouldn't understand" Her voice was thick, and Puck felt really guilty all of a sudden. He tried to push the feeling down deep into his stomach as he sat back in his seat and quietly listen to the girl in front of her, who looked like she was about to cry at any second now.

"I found her, you know? My mother, that is. Tracked her down through the use of a wonderful P.I that cost me all of my money that I raised during the summer tutoring and babysitting. We met in a café, and we got talking. She said she missed me, that she wanted to get back in my life. I was so thrilled, after all these years, I had a mommy. A real life proper mom. She even looked like me, same nose, same hair, same eyes. It was like a piece of my life had come back to me, a piece that had been missing for so many years, oh, it just felt so good, Noah" Puck could sense what was coming next, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"But, you know, just like everything else in my life, this decided to come crashing down too. After a few more meetings, she decided she didn't want to see me anymore. Pretty much told me that I wasn't the daughter she was expecting, and it was too late for us to form any sort of family bond. When she left the café again that day, she took that piece of my life with her. I don't think I'm ever going to get that back" A tear rolled down her face and she tried to hold back sobs. Puck, feeling a bout of sympathy, reached over the desk to grab her hand. He rubbed her palm with his thumb, feeling the contrast of her soft skin to his calloused fingers.

"My old man was a deadbeat" he said, looking down at Rachel's hand. She raised her head to look at him. "He was there sometimes, and other times, he wasn't. God knows where, probably drinking his weight in cheap beer and gambling what small money we had in savings. Used to yell at Ma and me a lot when he was drunk, say dumb stuff. He called Ma bad names all the time and it made her feel like shit. I used to come home from school and find her crying. When I asked her what was wrong, she just shook her head and pulled me down to hug her. 'Noah,' she would say 'don't be like him. You be a good man to any girl you get. Make me proud of you'.

"One day, he just packed up and left. Didn't even fucking say goodbye, not like it mattered at that point. Ma cried again that day, but I don't know if it was because she was sad or happy he had shot through, I didn't ask. Just sat in my room with my guitar. It was the only thing he taught me, how to play the strings. It's why I got guitar fingers now" He waggled the fingers on his free hand at Rachel, and she smiled. He smiled too for a second, and then his face dropped again.

"Sometimes I get scared that I'm gonna turn out like him, a fucking pathetic excuse for a man. I look like him, you know? Got the same smile and eyes. I don't wanna be a deadbeat, Rach. I want to be someone my Ma can be proud of, and I get scared that I'm not going to be the perfect son you deserve"

"Noah, you're right. You're never going to be the perfect child, no one ever is. But you're wrong when you say that you're not going to make her proud. And you're wrong when you say that you're going to turn out like your father. I don't believe for one second that you would do anything like that to your family. You may be rebellious, but you're not a complete bastard" Her eyes looked so trusting and comforting, Puck couldn't help but believe her. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You know, that's what I like about you, Berry. You believe in me, and sometimes I think you're the only one that does"

"Well, Noah, someone has to. May as well be me" The two of them sat quietly for a while, his hand clasped in hers. Puck couldn't open up to his mother or his best friend, yet he could talk freely to a girl he barely knew.

There was something completely fucked up about this and he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

><p>"You know, Berry, if you really wanted to make my mind better, they do say that making out is the best type of therapy" Rachel scoffed at his innuendo and ignored the boy in front of her. Five or so sessions in, and the two were becoming friendly. Well, as friendly as you could get when one half of the friendship was intent on flirting with the other half at every given moment.<p>

"Nice try, Puckerman. What may work on your girlfriends definitely does not work on me"

"Babe, I'm the Puckerone. I don't _have _girlfriends. I just have temporary fuck buddies"

"Is that due to commitment issues or a deeper problem lodged into your personality?" Puck stared at her with wide eyes. Was she serious?

"You don't have to find some weird meaning in every word I say, you know"

"Oh, but I do Noah. Isn't that the point of therapy? To find the meaning of what we're thinking" A smile danced on her lips and he couldn't help but smile himself. Fuck, what the hell was wrong with him?

"We don't hang out enough" Rachel looked confused.

"What do you mean? We hang out in here, I see you sometimes in the hallways, I'm always happy to talk to you in Spanish –don't tell Mr Schuester this, but his lessons tend to get a _little_ boring sometimes"

"Hanging out in school doesn't count, Rach. We're friends, and friends hang out outside school too" He shifted in his seat as he watched her process this through her mind.

"Are we…friends?" she asked.

"Shit yeah we are. And as _friends_," he said, accenting the word for her. "You're going to come over to mine tonight"

"While that is a very lovely offer, Noah, I'm afraid I must decline. I have a large amount of study and homework that I planned to finish off this evening and –" Puck cut her off.

"Bring it over. I'll do mine with you. What?" he asked, looking at the disbelief on her face. "I'm capable of doing my homework if I wanted to. Just _don't_ wanna do it most of the time"

Rachel smiled. "Coming over tonight sounds lovely then, Noah. What time shall I arrive?"

"I'll give you a lift in my truck after school, it'll save me the time of writing out my address and all that shit. Plus, it's been a while since I've had a hot girl in my passenger seat" He smirked as Rachel blushed at his words. Oh yeah, he still had it.

"Ok then, I'll come" she said, as the bell rung outside the room. The two stood up and walked towards the door, and Puck swung his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Noah…what are you doing?" Puck smirked as the two of them walked down the hallway, getting weird looks from students. "People are staring"

"Let em stare, babe. Friends walk with each other all the time, it's natural. Lunch is on me, by the way" Rachel couldn't help but smile as she walked to the cafeteria, feeling surprisingly safe and warm under Puck's arm.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your mother will be alright with you having someone over unannounced?"<p>

"Stop worrying, I get girls coming over unannounced all the time" Rachel scrunched up her face at his remark (why should _that_ bother her?) and shrugged her shoulders. Puck stepped out of his truck and walked over to the side of the cab to open Rachel's door. She hopped down gingerly and followed Puck up to the house.

"Aren't you going to lock your truck up?"

"Nah. Who'd steal it anyway?"

Puck's house wasn't as big as her own –a small one story house that looked like it was taken care of fairly well, with a small garden out the front, clean front windows and a bike sitting in the drive.

"How many fucking times do I have to ask Mariah to bring it in" he grumbled as he fiddled with the lock on the door. "My sister" he said, addressing the look of confusion on Rachel's face as he pushed open the door.

In the house, Puck pulled Rachel through to the kitchen where he offered her a drink. She shook her head.

"Suit yourself" He reached into his fridge to pull out a can of soda. A young girl came running into the kitchen, stopping in her tracks when she saw Rachel.

"Noah, mom said you couldn't have any girls over without telling her" Rachel shot an I-told-you-so glare at Puck, who just shrugged nonchalantly, taking a sip of his drink.

"She's my therapist, Ria. I don't think mom's gonna care too much. You wouldn't have told on me anyway"

"Yes, I would have! You told on _me_ last week when I ate all the marshmallow fluff! I'm going to tell her right now!" She made a run for the door, when Puck put his can on the table and ran right after her, picking her up easily in his arms. She squealed as he hugged her close to him. "Put me down, Noah! Now!" Puck shook his head.

"Nup. Not putting you down now, not putting you down ever" She giggled as he shook her from side to side. Rachel watched the brother-sister banter in front of her. Is this what having a sibling was like?

"What's all this racket? I have to be at the hospital in exactly three hours for my shift and god knows this woman needs a sleep before that. Do you know how tiring being a nurse is? If I don't get my sleep, I'm going to collapse on the –who's this?" Sarah Puckerman, who had just walked downstairs in a dressing gown, stopped her rant when she saw Rachel. Puck noticed (a little scared) her eyes travel from her face, right down to her collarbone, where a Star of David necklace was hanging from her neck. Her face lit up and Puck mentally slapped himself. Rachel was Jewish. His mom was going to go crazy with happiness. Oh shit.

"Ma, this is Rachel. My student therapist" he said, putting his sister down. The smile wouldn't leave her face as she looked Rachel up and down.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs Puckerman" Rachel said politely.

"Please, call me Sarah" His Ma walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug, squeezing her tightly. The look of astonishment of Rachel's face was kind of funny, but Puck didn't laugh. He knew his mom well enough to know that she was probably planning some kind of wedding inside her head. Fucking mothers.

When Sarah let go of Rachel, she patted her on the shoulder. "You take good care of my son" she said as Puck grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and dragged her towards the staircase. No way was he letting her stay down there. Another second and his Ma would be asking he what colour bridesmaid dresses she preferred.

"You have a lovely son!" Rachel called behind her from the stairs, to be met with a scoff. Apparently his mom didn't think so too. Yeah, love you too, Ma.

Puck's room was exactly how Rachel had anticipated a boy's room to be –messy, smelly and full of hormones. She stepped on her first pair of boxers right inside the doorway, and her next two pairs while walking over to his desk (which was completely covered in old school books and CD's. She turned to Puck, who was leafing through a maths textbook while leaning on the headboard of his double bed.

"Where am I meant to study, Noah?" He shrugged and then smirked.

"Plenty of room on the bed with me, Rach" Puck said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're disgusting" she said, dropping her bag on the sheets.

"So I've been told" He watched her as she sat herself cross legged on the bed, her right side facing him. Puck could see her skirt riding up at the back when she reached over to grab her pencil case and exercise book from her bag. _Oh yeah. That's the stuff. _

For a straight hour, the two did their homework on his bed, occasionally asking the other for some help on a question (Puck surprised Rachel by actually _knowing _the date of the Spanish Inquisition, and then made her laugh by saying "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition*****). Puck was about to ask Rachel to explain the Pythagoras Theorem to him –cause he never manages to remember that shit –when he caught sight of Rachel's thigh, sitting right next to his English book. Dear god, how had he not noticed these legs at school, especially in those skirts she wears. Next thing he knows, he's running his hand down it and Rachel's head has snapped up.

"Noah, what are you doing…?" she asked, her voice breathy. _Fucking score!_ He shifted himself from the headboard and crawled closer to her, his hand still on her upper leg. Her eyes looked darker then they usually did (shut the fuck up, so what he noticed those things?) and her mouth was parted slightly.

"Nothing…" he replied, running the fingertips of his other hand across her cheek. "You're skin's really soft babe, d'you know that?" He lifted his hand off her thigh and used it to push their books away, then placed it on the small of her back, lowering her gently to his bed.

"I moisturise regularly…Noah, this really isn't good for our student/therapist relationship, or our friendship come to that" Her voice was soft, and Puck took advantage of her open mouth to slant his lips over hers. He pressed his body onto hers, being careful not to squash her tiny (incredibly hot) frame. Lifting his mouth millimetres away from hers, he spoke, no more than a whisper.

"You talk too much, babe," he said, his hands raking lightly down her side, hovering dangerously close to her chest. "Why don't we see what other noises you can make with that mouth of yours" He pressed his mouth to hers again, prodding her lips open with his tongue and plunging it into his throat. She moaned into his mouth when he licked the roof of his mouth, causing him to curse under his breath. His hands involuntarily moved, one tangled up in her hair, pulling her closer to him, the other tracing up her chest, fiddling with the buttons.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he should stop. But when one of her hands moved to start helping him undo her blouse, all reason flew out the window. Once her shirt was off, Puck's hand slid from the soft skin of her stomach to her left breast, squeezing it experimentally. His mouth moved from hers and she groaned, until he started to trail butterfly kissed from her cheek all the way across her jawline, moving down to her neck.

"Oh god, Noah" she moaned as he started to suck and nibble at her neck. He began to wonder why he hadn't done this earlier. Making out with Rachel was _hot_. Puck's hand moved to her waist, where he rolled them over, placing her on top. She moaned again and Puck bucked his hips against hers, showing her _exactly _how much he wanted her right now. Placing his mouth back on hers, he groped her left breast, alternating between squeezing it and rubbing the material where her nipple was. His other hand traced down from her hair to her side, his rough fingertips brushing over her soft skin, reaching closer and closer to the hem of her skirt, his index finger hooking under the waistband of her underpants (lace and totally _not_ granny pants), pulling them down slowly until…

"Noah! What are you doing?" The two stopped their tongue battle and quickly looked to the doorway, where Mariah was standing, eyes wider than Puck had ever seen them. He growled at her, and pulled Rachel off him, while fixating his glare at his little sister.

"Ria, you have exactly two seconds to leave this room and never mention this to anyone –including mom –ever again. Do you hear me?" Mariah nodded and quickly ran out of the room, a look of shock tattooed on her face. He turned back to Rachel, intent on finishing what his sister had interrupted, to see her buttoning her shirt back up and straightening her skirt. He groaned and she looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry Noah. I do have to get back now though, Daddy's going to be cooking dinner soon, and it's veggie casserole night" She picked up her books from the bed and put them in her bag. When she pushed herself off the bed, Puck moved off with her. Taking hold of her tiny wrist with his hand, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"If you ever want a repeat performance, babe…you know where I am. Cause I can take it so much further and you know it" His gruff voice whispered in her ear, and she blushed at his words, holding back a gasp. His mouth found hers once more and he engaged her in a passionate kiss, making her weak at the knees. When she pulled away, she could see him smirking.

"You want a lift home?" he asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No thank you, it doesn't look far from my house to yours. I could probably get home in about fifteen minutes, and anyway I need the walk"

"To cool off?" Puck asked, amused. Rachel blushed again, and Puck officially decided he loved to make her blush. She muttered 'something like that' under her breath, and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye Noah" she called out, before walking out of his room. Once hearing her footsteps move down the stairs and his mother's voice ("Leaving so soon?"), he let out a deep breath that he hadn't realised he had been holding. With a sigh, he headed towards his bathroom, locking the door behind him. Looks like he was getting acquainted with his hand again.

* * *

><p>"Alright people, assignments for this week. You are all going to get your very first client for the therapy sessions, and in next week's meeting, we shall be going over our notes from our sessions. Are there any questions? Yes, Mark?"<p>

"How are your therapy sessions going along? Cause, you know, you said we'd be given some pointers to help us out with ours"

"Oh yes, of course! Don't worry, I typed up some helpful hints for you all from my sessions with Noah, would you be able to hand these out please, Marsha?" Rachel said, handing the girl a pile of booklets.

"Wait, you call him by his first name? No one calls Puck by his first name"

"Yeah, I saw someone call him Noah once, and he threw them into the lockers" Mark and Marsha nodded with each other.

"Well, as you two will soon learn, having a relationship with your client can be personal as well as business-like. You just have to know when to draw the line" Rachel replied.

_I think we've crossed that line somehow, haven't we babe? _ Puck's voice rang through her head and Rachel tried hard to maintain a straight face. Two nights ago, she and Puck definitely crossed _that_ border.

"If that's all the questions we have, then that's it for today's meeting. You can select a client from the pile of folders at the front here before you leave, and remember to take extensive notes for next week's meeting" With that, Rachel picked up her bag and folders and quickly walked out of the class, leaving quite a few members slightly confused.

* * *

><p>"You're late" she said, sitting in her chair behind the desk, her voice more amused than reprimanding. Puck rolled his eyes and smirked as he sat down.<p>

"What, you gonna punish me or something? I've been a bad boy, Miss Berry, you'd better teach me a lesson…" His voice got lower and gruffer towards the end, and Rachel coughed, trying to draw attention away from her reddening cheeks.

"Ok, today Noah, we'll be trying out a couple of techniques I got off the internet and –"

"Don't worry, Berry. I got some _techniques_ we could try out" said Puck, stepping out of his chair and moving over to Rachel, whose breathing was slowly getting heavier and heavier. "Perfected 'em myself over the years, so you know they're gonna be good" One hand on each armrest of her chair, with his face leaning down slowly. "Then again, it _is_ me, so it's pretty much always going to be good.

Rachel put both her hands on his chest (which kinda just turned him on further). "Puck, we can't, the walls are practically windows in here. Anyone could walk past and see us" He shrugged as he leaned down to kiss her, her mouth opening wide as his tongue pushed past her teeth to trace her back molars. He pulled away and started kissing a trail down her neck, occasionally nibbling at the skin there, before licking it.

"Let 'em see, babe. I want the whole school to know that you're my girl and my girl only" She gasped as he sucked at her neck. Puck wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the seat, only for him to sit down and pull her into his lap so she was straddling him.

"Wait, I'm your girl?" Puck stopped his assault on her neck and turned his head up to meet your eyes. He had a look of incredulity on his face.

"Of course you're my fucking girl. After what happened in my bedroom don't know what else you'd be. You do want to be my girl, don't you?" He laughed as Rachel nodded her head eagerly. Damn right she wanted him, he was the Puckerone after all.

When her fingers started to run through his mowhawk and her mouth latched itself onto his again, Puck was so grateful that Rachel was a much better kisser than she was a therapist.

* * *

><p>"So, what is therapy? My mom says it's something to do with a shrink…you're not going to shrink me, are you? I like the size I'm at and so does Lord Tubbington!"<p>

"Brittany, I'm not going to shrink you. All we do is talk over your life and thoughts and try to figure out how to help you mentally" Mark mentally face-palmed. He had a feeling that he could spend the rest of his high school life and a good portion of his college years trying to figure out Brittany's mind, if he ever managed to. "The rooms just down here" The two walked down the end of the hall to Miss Pillsbury's office, where they could see Rachel and Puck doing something that did not look like a counselling session at all.

Puck was sitting in the desk chair, his shirt on the other side of the room and his jeans pushed halfway down his thighs, revealing a pair of army print boxers. Rachel was sitting on top of him, her shirt on the floor below her and her bra unstrapped, hanging dangerously loose off her shoulders. The two were heaving kissing, with Rachel's hands massaging Puck's scalp and Puck's hands hovering somewhere near (on) Rachel's behind. Mark was staring at the sight of the two through the glass wall with a gobsmacked look. Brittany cocked her head to the side and studied the two.

"You know, Mark, if this is what therapy is, I think I'm going to like it lots!"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>If you havent seen the _Monty Python_ skecth about the Spanish Inquisition, then look it up on youtube. Immediately.

Why did I add a little Brittany in at the end? Because Brittany just makes everything better, because she's an awesome unicorn like that :D

Review please! They always make my day


End file.
